


Cold

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: "Sad" Ending, Deathfic, Freezing to death, Gen, Gentle Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: On an unknown snow planet, Obi-Wan quietly faces the end of his era.





	Cold

 

Anakin had succumbed first.

Obi-Wan supposed it made a macabre form of sense. His former Padawan had always hated the cold: of course he would leave as soon as possible.

The older Jedi brushed his frost-bitten fingers against his brother's cheek. The touch would have hurt an hour ago. Now he felt warm and sleepy.

The exhaustion and pleasant fog in his brain kept him from being able to access the Force, so he didn't know if Anakin was dead yet or not.

The same exhaustion and cold-lethargy kept that truth from feeling particularly urgent.

The need to survive had faded an hour ago, along with his brain's ability to function.

It was Anakin who'd kept them staggering forward, movement their only hope to generate enough heat to last a little longer.

Not that it had ever really mattered.

A sabotaged hyperdrive, destroyed comms, a crashed ship, an unknown snow planet...

No resources anywhere and their ship sinking through broken ice into a frigid black lake...

They'd never stood a chance.

But Obi-Wan had fought, because Anakin hated the thought of just sitting down to die. It had been excruciating, that fight, but it made Anakin's final hours a little better than they otherwise would have been.

That made it worth it to Obi-Wan.

But as for Obi-Wan himself, he had little interest in stomping into the darkness, leaving the corpse of his brother behind, to eke out another half-hour.

Obi-Wan sat beside him, leaning his head against Anakin's shoulder.

He wasn't shivering anymore, and the last of his pains were floating away.

_It's a good thing I didn't insist on finding him a Padawan,_ Obi-Wan mused, allowing his heavy eyelids to drift shut.  _It would be cruel to leave a little one behind like this, to wonder what became of us._

Yoda would know. Obi-Wan had no doubt he would know they'd perished.

And the only other being who might feel frantic about their safety had left them long ago.

_I tried, Master. I took care of him as best as I could, and I never left his side. Not to the end._

A faint smile touched his lips.

_Not even past it._

_Wait for me, Anakin. Master. I'll be there soon._

Gently, Obi-Wan Kenobi slipped away.

The snow covered them over, a shroud of pure, preserving white, a resting place that would never be disturbed again.

 

 


End file.
